gtafandomcom-20200222-history
Los Santos Golf Club
The Los Santos Golf Club is a 9 hole golf course featured in Grand Theft Auto V. It is based on the Los Angeles Country Club. Grand Theft Auto V The golf club is the most expensive property that any of the three characters can buy in the game and in the entire series, costing $150,000,000 and generates a weekly income of $264,500. It can be purchased after completing the mission Nervous Ron, though barring the use of cheat codes it is unlikely the player will have amassed anywhere near enough cash that early on in the game. To play a round of golf, walk to the front door of the clubhouse between 6:00 am and 6:00 pm. The entrance fee is $100. Golf is played rain or shine. Opponents All three characters can play golf with each other as an activity. If the player walks alone to the front door, NPC members will be available for a game : *Todd Rosenweig (Easy) *Aaron Ingram (Normal) *Jeff Miller (Normal) *Glenn Mather (Hard) *Castro Lagano (Hard) - The player must complete his random event before Castro becomes available for golfing. This location is part of the Strangers and Freaks mission Vinewood Souvenirs - Mark given to Trevor Philips. In this mission, Trevor must obtain Mark Fostenburg's golf club to Nigel and Mrs. Thornhill. Grand Theft Auto Online Despite claims that women aren't allowed on the course, female players can still play golf here in GTA Online. Course The course features 9 holes with a 36 regular par and a total yardage of 3,464. Gimmes are accepted. Layout Scorecard Hole by hole Golf_GTAV_Layout_Hole1.jpg|Hole 1 Golf_GTAV_Layout_Hole2.jpg|Hole 2 Golf_GTAV_Layout_Hole3.jpg|Hole 3 Golf_GTAV_Layout_Hole4.jpg|Hole 4 Golf_GTAV_Layout_Hole5.jpg|Hole 5 Golf_GTAV_Layout_Hole6.jpg|Hole 6 Golf_GTAV_Layout_Hole7.jpg|Hole 7 Golf_GTAV_Layout_Hole8.jpg|Hole 8 Golf_GTAV_Layout_Hole9.jpg|Hole 9 Hole 1 : The 2nd longest hole on the course, a Par 5 with the initial drive zone complicated by a fairway bunker on the left. A large landing zone for the second shot leaves a short iron to the flat green. With the pin position at the back center, the greenside bunker on the right should not come into play. Hole 2 : The longest par 4 hole. A relatively straighforward tee shot to a wide fairway with a small bunker on the left. Aim to the right side of the fairway for the best approach to the green on the 2nd shot. Pin placement on the flat green at front left protected by a large bunker and complicated by trees on the left side if approaching from the left side of the fairway. Hole 3 : Very short par 3 with the pin placed on the left side of the left to right downhill sloping green and protected by a large bunker in the front left makes getting the medium iron tee shot close to the flag something of a challenge. Hole 4 : A short par 4 with a sharp left to right dog leg protected by large trees on the right. Caddy suggests an iron off the tee to lay up short of the left side bunkers but a fairway wood can comfortably thread between the trees and bunkers. Driving the green may be possible with favorable left to right tail-wind conditions. The pin is positioned in the center of a large green protected by water at the back. Hole 5 : Tough looking par 4 with the initial water position being more of a psychological barrier as even an average driver should clear it comfortably. The fairway narrows to something of a right to left angle around a cluster of fairway bunkers on the left. 2nd shot into a long green protected by kidney shaped bunkers on the left and right. Pin position at the back brings both bunkers into play. Hole 6 : A long par 3 with a large flat green and central pin position, complicated by the pair of greenside bunkers at the front requiring pinpoint accuracy off the tee. The best chance for that elusive hole-in-one trophy/achievement. Hole 7 : Possibly the hardest hole on the course, this average length par 4 features numerous hazards. Water on the right, unplayable path and out of bounds fenceline on the left of an extremely narrow sloped fairway will punish any waywad tee shot. A mildly sloping green where the pin in the center left is protected by bunkers front and back and trees on the left. Hole 8 : The longest hole on the course, this par 5 features a straighforwad tee shot with a left side fairway bunker and right side water hazzard rarely being any threat. The 2nd shot is where things get interesting with trees on the left, a fairway bunker on the right and a drastically narrowing fairway taking a sharp left turn around a greenside bunker protecting the front of the large green. The pin position at the back left makes laying up before the bunker a common approach. Hole 9 : Birdies galore on this straighforward short par 4 returning the player to a flat green in front of the clubhouse. The cluster of greenside bunkers are mainly for show as there is a wide clear approach to the pin at the back center. Vehicles *Caddy - provided to the player during a round, but they may also be found parked around the course both during and after business hours *Mower (at 20:00-21:00 at night) Gallery GTA V GOLF PAR 3.PNG LsccGTAV.jpg|Michael in the golf course. CountryClubGolf-GTAV.png|A member, playing golf. CountryGolfCourse-GTAV.png|The country club's golf course. country club 2.jpg|The front door of the country club and the parking lot. los santos country club.jpg|The back of the country club. The patio. Driving Range GTAO.jpg Dawn-small.jpg|Members and strippers playing golf. Trivia *The LS Golf Club is the most expensive business in Story Mode, also making it the most profitable business. *The 69 in 169 yards on hole 8 is a reference to the 69 sex position, another example of Rockstar's crude humor. *The layout of several of the courses resembles a penis, with two sandpits (representing testicles) located at the end of a long stretch of green. This is one of the many uses of sexual humour by Rockstar in Grand Theft Auto V. *If purchased, the property will take 568 weeks to turn a profit over the initial investment. *It was founded in 1992, the same year Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas was set in. *Similar to Los Santos International Airport, if the player flies low above the golf club, the air traffic controller will warn the player that they are flying over restricted airspace. Not complying with these warnings will result in a two-star wanted level, though if you are flying a helicopter and simply land the vehicle on the course and walk away from it, no wanted level occurs. *Driving a road vehicle that the player is using and driving on the course will engage the player with a 2 star wanted level. *Even when you purchase the Golf Club, the Golf Club Business Card will not be in your stack of owned properties business cards on the Rockstar Social Club. *When you buy this property, the manager Raymond will call you and apologize for any bad treatment before and justify it by telling the protagonist that they "had no idea you were this rich!" However, only Michael's phone call will have accurate subtitles - Trevor and Franklin's calls will have missing and changed words. *Each protagonist will automatically change into course-appropriate attire when starting a round of golf. **If the player owns the property, they can wear whatever they like when playing Golf. Category:Businesses Category:Businesses in GTA V Category:Golf Courses Category:Locations Category:Locations in GTA V Category:Places Category:Restricted Areas Category:Recreation Category:Places in Los Santos